


Lang May yer Lum Reek

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: After Season 7, F/M, Fitzsimmons have a baby girl, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Scotland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After season 7 Fitzsimmons settle down in Perthshire with their daughter.Most of this comes from my experiences living in Scotland.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Brambles

**Author's Note:**

> ”Lang may yer lum reek" is a Scottish saying that translates as ”long may your chimey smoke” which means ‘May you live long and keep well'.

Even though Fitz had grown up in Glasgow, he had learned to appreciate the countryside on his many visits and holidays spent there as a child. Now he and Jemma had decided that it was the perfect place to retire after that final mission that had taken them away from each other for the last time. They needed to leave SHIELD and look after their little girl. Isabelle Fitzsimmons. By the time they were reunited Izzy was five and missed her mummy. It was for her sake the Fitzsimmons family (minus Deke), now lived in a little cottage in Perthshire. Not far from the nearest village but far enough to have privacy (and a clear view of anyone approaching). 

It had been a few years since they had decided to leave SHIELD and Izzy was a strong-willed seven-year-old with fiery red hair. They were sat around the kitchen table, Fitz had made porridge and they were all digging in. It had surprised Jemma just how good a dad Fitz had become, she was ashamed to admit that she had worried that he would turn out like his own father, angry and irritable. But Fitz had been the best dad she could hope for, spending hours playing with and listening to their little girl, reading her stories and explaining things to her. It warmed her heart. 

”What are we doing today Daddy?” Isabelle asked, licking her lips after finishing the last mouthful of her porridge. It was the start of the summer holidays and while Jemma and Fitz had decided to take her to the Isle of Skye listed in the holidays, they had to find something to occupy her near their cottage. 

”Well we've got almost everything we need to make Jam, we've just forgotten the berries.” Fitz exaggerated every word and thew his hands about, ”I mean I just don’t know what we're gonna do about that.”

Isabelle giggled and Jemma shook her head fondly, she was so proud of the man he had become. 

”Oh I've got it.” He slapped a hand to his forehead. He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in close to his little girl, ”those bushes on the way into the village are filled with brambles, how about we go steal some of them?”

Izzy giggled, nodded her head and whispered back to her dad, ”tell mummy too, we'll need her help.”

Fitz nodded seriously and turned to Jemma, leaning in close and whispering the same thing. Jemma played along, nodding seriously sending a thumbs up to Izzy. 

”Well, you should go get dressed, you can't go in your pyjamas,” Fitz pointed out, standing to collect the dishes. Izzy looked down at herself then giggled and ran off the go get dressed, she was a very intelligent girl and she would be fine to get dressed on her own so Jemma moved to help Fitz clean up breakfast. They were both already dressed, having gotten up early to do some work, while they were both technically retired, their brilliant minds never stopped so Fitz had built them a lab in the shed behind the cottage that they tinkered in. 

Having put the dishes in the dishwasher and left the pan used for porridge soaking in the sink, they took a rucksack and started filling it with things they would need. Tubs to carry the brambles, water as it was a relatively warm day, an ICER in case of emergencies, they had been caught unawares once and it would not happen again. Just as they finished packing Isabelle strolled back into the room, holding a little plush monkey.

”Can Fred come?” Isabelle asked, holding out the monkey her dad had bought for her.

”I don't see why not, besides, we need all the help we can get,” Jemma said, kneeling down to straighten the t-shirt Isabelle had chosen. 

”I think that's us all set,” Fitz remarked, swinging the bag onto his back, he headed towards the door and slipped his shoes on, turning to help Izzy with hers. Then they were off, down the winding country roads, occasionally stepping to the side to allow cars to continue down the single track road. Isabelle walked in between his two parents, hand in hand. Occasionally letting them lift her up and swing her in between them. Fitz walked with a smile on his face, he had never imagined all those years ago when he and Jemma first met that this was where it would lead. A lazy Sunday morning of bramble picking. 

When they arrived at the spot Fitz had noticed the other day while walking into the village, he opened up the backpack and handed the tubs he had pack out to his two girls before taking one for himself. While they worked Jemma and Fitz kept the conversation light, asking Izzy about what school work she had been given to do over the summer, or about what other things she wanted to do, it drifted off into conversations about what they were going to have for dinner and soon all thy containers they had packed were full. 

The walk back was filled with excited chatter from Isabelle about a book she had been reading. Jemma and Fitz just looked at each other and smiled. This was the happy ending they had fought so hard for.


	2. The Fish Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz takes their daughter into the village to get the shopping

It was a bright Tuesday morning, Jemma was out in the shed that had been converted into a lab, working on a problem that Deke had sent over from SHEILD. Retired seemed to be a very loose term but they didn't mind so much, it kept their brains active and gave them something to do. So with Jemma busy, presumably for the rest of the day, it was down to Fitz to do the weekly shop and look after their daughter. 

So after serving a breakfast that consisted of toast with bramble jam Fitz sent Izzy to get dressed and picked a plate with toast and a cup of tea and headed out towards the shed. Upon entering their lab Fitz saw Jemma hunched over some notes at the table in the centre of the room. Moving past various pieces of machinery and equipment towards his wife. Having not heard the door open, the cinch of the plate shook Jemma out of her own thoughts and the warm hands that snaked around her released all the tension from her body. She tilted her head back a placed a small kiss on Fitz's cheek.

”I’m about to head into the village for messages, want anything?” Fitz asked reading over the report Jemma was looking at to see if he could lend a hand later, though it seemed to be mostly focused on biology. 

”Get some peppered mackerel but no crab, Izzy was terrified the last time you got that.” Jemma said spinning around in her chair to face her husband. She smiled up at him, his accent had got thicker over the years they'd spent in Scotland, she loved it.

”Okay.” Fitz reluctantly pushed himself away, ”don’t work too hard.”

Jemma smiled at his retreating figure then turned back to try and solve the latest problem.

* * *

It was a twenty-minute walk into the village but given what an unusually sunny day it was Fitz decided that I would be okay for them to walk. So with his rucksack, filled with shopping bags and the list Jemma had made up for him, on his back and his daughter holding onto his hand, they headed down the little lane from their cottage to the only slightly bigger road into the village. 

Around five minutes into the walk, Izzy pulled a little on her daddy's hand and uttered the words every parent knows so well, ”daddy I'm bored!”

Fitz racked his brain for something to do with her, then he remembered the song he had taught her only a week previous, a song his mother had taught him. ”Remember that song I taught you last week, about the three craws?”

Izzy gasped and nodded her head then happily, ”three craws sittin’ on a wa’, sittin’ on a wa’, sittin’ on a wa’...”

Fitz joined her and all the way to the village they sang different old Scottish songs Fitz remembered being taught as a child. Fitz stopped as they reached the bridge into the village, feeling a little self-conscious as people turned at looked at them. Isabelle seemed unaffected, having not even noticed the stares. Fitz smiled down at her and her beautiful innocence. 

By the time they had reached the local shop/post office, Isabelle was humming and bobbing her head, having noticed her fathers lack of singing. The inside was very simple, fresh local fruit and vegetables in one area, baked goods in another, processed tins in another, then there we're fridges at the back containing perishable items. It didn't take Fitz long to go around the shop, picking up everything on the list and depositing it into the basket. Since the shop was so small and they were on good terms with the owner, Cameron Baird, Fitz let Isabelle wander around on her own. As always she made a beeline for the old sheepdog, Molly, that lay in the bed next to the counter. She had belonged to a local farmer who had given her to Bairds as a gift when she had gotten too old to work. Molly was a very even-tempered dog who was more than happy to let Izzy pat her as she lounged in the bed.

”Awright son, how's the wife?” Cameron asked, setting aside his paper and looking up at the young man who had become a regular.

”Ach, she's busy wi work, gonna see if Hector has any Salmon and cook her something special.” Hector was the fishmonger who brought fish into the village and sold it out the back of his van, it was the only way the village could get fresh fish without a thirty-minute drive. 

”You're a good man, always keep the wife happy,” Cameron laughed as Fitz brought his shopping to the counter and pulled his bag off pulling out the shopping bags and beginning to put the shopping into them as Cameron added it up on his old calculator. Just as Fitz was handing over the cash he heard the telltale sound of Hectors Van as it pulled up outside. 

”Come on Izzy, you can see Molly another day.” He held out his hand and Isabelle put her hand in his and they left the shop. Fitz was carrying three bags in one hand but he didn't want to lose his little girl in the crowd that was growing around the van. 

”Hector, tell me you have some Salmon?” Fitz asked as he got to the front of the queue that had formed, ”oh and also I need four bits of peppered mackerel.”

”Aye, my last to bits of Salmon for you lad, and there's yer mackerel.” Hector was an older gentleman who Fitz had taken a shine to. Hector reminded him of Coulson if Coulson had been Scottish and a fishmonger. 

With his fish bought Fitz headed back towards the bridge that led out towards the cottage. He could feel Izzy start to drag a little clearly tired by the original walk. ”Hey sunshine, how about you go on daddy's shoulders? You'll have to hold on tight okay?”

Isabelle nodded, so Fitz put his shopping down and picked his beautiful girl up and put her on his shoulders, feeling his lean forward and wrap her arms around his forehead and he picked the bags back up and headed home. Thank God for those push-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know what a fish can looks like go here -https://twitter.com/fitzlegs/status/1278071284681891841?s=21
> 
> All feedback welcome! Just ask if you don't understand something I've written.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated! If you didn't understand something just ask. Some stuff may be confusing to those not from Scotland


End file.
